Misunderstood
by Rexy48
Summary: Sheppard and McKay get into trouble … again. Those poor boys just can’t get a break.


Title: Misunderstood  
Author: Rexy48

Disclaimer: I don't own them, no money was made, yada yada yada.  
Spoilers: None.

Description: Sheppard and McKay get into trouble … again. Those poor boys just can't get a break.

OoOoOoO

Dr. Elizabeth Weir and Teyla Emmagan walked down the dim hallway on the way to the mess hall. After spending nearly an hour in a meeting going over potential new trading partners, they had decided to break for a late dinner. As they neared a split in the corridor they began to hear voices coming from the passage that contained several small study rooms. Teyla paused, glancing at Elizabeth who simply shrugged. Curious now as to who would be using one of the rooms at this time of day, the women changed their course and proceeded toward the voices, which became louder and clearer as they approached.

"So what'd I tell you? Doesn't she look hot?"

"Looks a little tight to me."

"That's all you can say? It looks tight?"

"Well it does. I admit it enhances the details but it doesn't leave much room for imagination, does it? Speaking of details, how'd you manage to acquire this?"

"Latest shipment from the Daedalus. Smith in communications owed me, so I had him pick me up a copy."

"Unbelievable."

"My skills of persuasion?"

"No, that you'd waste it on this. Or that you thought it was so important to drag me down here at this time of night just so you can show off your special magazine. You know how much work still needs to be done?"

"Oh come on, you needed a break anyway. Besides, I know you like it."

"I didn't say I didn't. I was just…"

"What is going on here?" Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay, who had been looking at the centerfold of a magazine spread out on the table before them, looked up in surprise. In the doorway stood both Teyla and Elizabeth, neither looking even remotely happy. If looks could kill, they were dead men.

"Teyla, Elizabeth, didn't hear you come in. Meeting done so soon? I thought…" John started, but stopped as their expressions darkened.

"You know full well that despite having the Daedalus available to help restock our provisions, our supplies are still limited. To think you would waste cargo space for… for that!" Elizabeth nearly yelled as she pointed viciously at the magazine. Pausing, she forced both her arm and anger down. "I'm disappointed John," she sadly continued. "I thought I knew you better than that. You too, Rodney." She turned around and began to walk out.

"See you in the gym," Teyla stated icily. John looked worried as he began imagining the number of bruises that would be coming. "Both of you," she added, which caused Rodney to turn a shade whiter. With a final glare she turned and followed Elizabeth out. The two men blinked in puzzlement, looking from the doorway to each other in confusion.

"Any idea what that was about?"

"For once, I have no idea."

"How come you always manage to get us into trouble?" John sighed.

"What? Me? You're the one who's the trouble magnet."

"Yeah? Who caused the villagers on the last mission to chase us to the gate with spears and swords?"

"Oh sure, blame that on me. How was I supposed to know that pillar was a holy relic to them? Besides, it's is your magazine, I had nothing to do with it."

With another sigh John looked down at the spread on the table once more before carefully folding it back and closing the magazine. Although the puddle jumper was an amazing craft, he still enjoyed reading about the newest and fastest in military aircrafts. The current magazine had a ten-page article on the ZT-43 Black Widow X fighter jet, including a three-page spread that listed a bunch of technical stuff he thought would interest McKay. He'd dragged the scientist away to the quiet study rooms to allow the man a few minutes of peace. Just a little bit of harmless entertainment, or so he thought. Who knew women could be so offended by something like that?

Next time I'll know better, he thought as he retrieved the magazine. Think I'll have Smith bring in a less offense magazine … I've heard great things about the Playboy Swimsuit Issue.

OoOoO

A/N: Hope you enjoyed just a small slice of everyday humor. I always wondered which one is the trouble magnet - I'm leaning more toward John. Also, I really don't know much about military aircraft. There is a fighter jet called the YF-23 Black Widow II, so I figured upping the numbers would make it faster, right? Thoughts/comments, would love to hear them.


End file.
